You Got Served, Voldemort!
by LaRohaZeta
Summary: What happens when the Harry Potter world goes- ghetto? Lots of break dancing and improper grammer! Please R&R! One shot-shortie!


Hey guys! The reason I haven't updated A Hogwarts Tale yet is because my computer has been **crazy** lately! Don't worry, I promise to get the 5th chapter up soon!

Okay, I meantioned having a Harry-Potter-Goes-Ghetto story up, and here it is! Just for fun. I submitted it to my school's literary magazine, too. I'll just say that it certainly stood out from the stories about people's summers and what they would do if they were president for a day. ;-)

Aight, well, enjoy! And please review! Pleeeeeeeeeeaaaase!!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Harry Potter of You Got Served characters.

You Got Served, Voldemort!

The music blared from the speakers, teachers and students in the crowd cheered for a certain black-haired boy break dancing in the center of the congestion.

Harry Potter spun on the floor at lightning speed. He altered his hands and shifted his weight so that when he spun his legs underneath him, he seemed to do it rhythmically, with ease. He slowed his pace and moved into a headstand position. The crowd screamed, anticipating what their young hero would do next. Harry started spinning on his head rapidly until he became a blur. Harry's audience roared with approval at this trick. "Makin' meh dizzy, yeh are, 'Arry!" His friend Hagrid cried with admiration. The rest of the crowd watched, amazed, as Harry ended his performance with a captivating display of The Worm.

A red-haired boy and a bushy brunette girl squeezed through the adoring crowd toward the center.

"Yo Harry. Props, dude. Props." Ron Weasley pounded his chest twice with cavalier greeting.

"You the biggest playa in Hogwarts!" Hermione Granger exclaimed.

Harry stepped past them, through the excitement, towards his opponent.

"You got served, Malfoy!" He yelled triumphiantly at the boy who had mocked him all through his years in school.

Draco Malfoy burst into tears and covered his face with his hands as he ran from the Great Hall. Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson hurried after him.

Harry was taking second bows and signing autographs when a loud cracking noise and dark smoke appeared from a corner of the room. Someone screamed when they realized that several cloaked figures emerged from the gray fog.

"Potter." Voldemort sneered. "Why you always up in my grill, yo?"

"Bring it on, Voldie, bring it!" The Boy Who Lived challenged his enemy to a dance-off. Voldemort was to go first.

Wormtail hurried over to the stereo equiptment and popped a CD into the player. A sinister melody came from the speakers when he pushed play. Voldemort stretched his long, pale arms and started to dance. He was amazing, performing every step with great power and control. He did the Wave so well; Harry almost forgot it was Voldemort's hands that were moving, and not a ghastly white ocean.

Voldemort stood on one leg, and danced the Chicken at rapid speed. Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange cheered. Wormtail huddled in the corner, preferring to stay away from the potential danger. He watched as his master danced, faster and faster, to spite Harry Potter.

Harry watched Voldemort with deep thought. Did he have enough skill to match his enemy's powers?

When Voldemort had finished, everyone clapped, whether out of enjoyment or fear, but probably the latter. He took one short bow and glided to the side of the room between Lucius and Bellatrix, waiting for Harry to take his turn on the dance floor.

Harry walked to the center of the Great Hall and nodded to Ron, who ran over to the stereo equipment. Ron selected a CD and pushed it into the player with shaking hands. He feared for his friend.

J-Kwon's 'Tipsy' blasted out of the speakers and into the ears of the anxious crowd. Harry began to dance.

Once again, he slid his legs underneath him at an amazing speed. Onlookers gasped- it had to be the fastest Harry had ever danced. He jumped from this position onto his head and spun so fast, he was sure he would never get rid of the headache. Colin Creevey tried to snap a picture of his hero on the dance floor, but all the picture would show would be a blur similar to a top spinning at maximum speed. Harry did a full 360 in the air, landing perfectly on his feet. The crowd was deafening. They watched as Harry used several other tricks, including a perfectly displayed Moonwalk, and finished with a huge leap in the air, landing in a split.

Everyone in the Great Hall rushed over to Harry, with the exception of Voldemort and his Death Eaters, enveloping him in a massive embrace. They lifted their hero onto their soldiers and awaited his battle cry:

"YOU GOT SERVED,VOLDEMORT!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, I know you didn't listen to me before, so please review!!

LaRohaZeta


End file.
